fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Sage (Revelation)/Script
Chapter 15: Rainbow Sage Opening (Notre Sagesse. Scene transitions to the interior of a house) *'Old Man': Greetings, travelers! It must have taken you some effort to reach Notre Sagesse. Do you have business here? *'Corrin': We've heard that a man known as the Rainbow Sage lives here. We have need of him—could you please tell us where we might find him? *'Old Man': Hmm... That weapon you're holding... It's the Yato, isn't it? *'Corrin': Hm? Oh! Yes, it is. I'm surprised you recognized it. *'Old Man': Why do you wish to meet the Sage? Do you seek power? *'Corrin': No, we want to ask him a question. *'Old Man': Ahhh, so you're after knowledge, then. Fascinating... On top of Mount Sagesse is the Sevenfold Sanctuary. The Sages is said to reside on the highest floor of that place. The mountain itself is quite high, so most people don't even reach the sanctuary. And...that's all I know, really. *'Corrin': Thank you for your help. If we learn more about the Sage as we go, we'll be sure to share what we learn. *'Old Man': Try your best not to die on the way up! (Scene transitions to the royals trekking up the mountain) *'Takumi': That old man wasn't kidding. This is the steepest hike I've ever done... *'Corrin': Are you doing OK? Hey, everyone! If you feel tired or faint, make sure to speak up! We can always rest. *'Camilla': What about you, Corrin? Your face looks a bit flushed... If you need me to, I can carry you on my back like when you were small! *'Corrin': Ah... I'll be fine. Thanks. *'Elise': Uh-oh... AHHHH!! *'Sakura': Ouf! Are...are you all right, Elise? *'Elise': Nice catch, Sakura. Thank you! Falling all the way back down this mountain would have hurt a ton! *'Sakura': I don't think you would have fallen all the way back down... (Scene transitions) *'Takumi': Look! Is that the Sevenfold Sanctuary in the distance? *'Corrin': It must be... There can't possibly be two of these up here. We must be near the summit. *'Takumi': Hmm... And the Sage is waiting at the very top... *'Corrin': Yes, which means our real trial will start soon. Ryoma said that the Sage will only meet with the strongest people... I don't think this will be an easy task. *'Takumi': Yeah... We'd best be ready for anything. Battle Begins *'Illusion': You must be tired after such a long climb. However, if you wish to meet the Rainbow Sage, you must pass the trials ahead. Only then can you open the door to the top floor. (Before Turn 1 ends. Shura appears) *'Shura': Phew... Jeez, I have to be getting close to the top by now, right? That Rainbow Sage definitely didn't make this easy... I have to keep going, though. I can't give up now. I need to make it. I know he can give me the strength to rebuild Kohga. I'll do whatever it takes to earn that strength—killing, stealing... It's not like I haven't had to do such things already... (At the beginning of Turn 3. Nyx appears) *'Nyx': Why are there so many guards here? So annoying... I just want to avoid the war, but there are soldiers everywhere... I'll just wait patiently until no one is looking, and then escape. All I want is to live my life in solitude... (Corrin interacts with Shura) *'Corrin': Wait a minute... You don't look like lone of the sanctuary guards. *'Shura': Don't compare me to those freaks. *'Corrin': All right, sorry! But now that I've got a better look, you seem like a thief... Are you here to steal treasure from the sanctuary? *'Shura': Pfft, like I care about treasure. I'm here for the Sage's strength. I need to gain as much strength and power as he can give me. I need it to defeat that self-proclaimed daimyo of Mokushu. That scum destroyed my homeland—I have to defeat him and rebuild... *'Corrin': Mokushujin daimyo... Do you mean... *'Shura': What? You know him? You aren't his friends, are you? *'Corrin': We know him. We actually defeated him on the way here... He's not the daimyo of anything anymore. *'Shura': WHAT?! Hmm... I suppose I owe you my thanks. You got my revenge for me. My name is Shura. I'm a ninja from Kohga, a land that was devastated by Mokushu. Who are you? *'Corrin': I'm Corrin. *'Shura': Wait—Corrin? I can't believe I'm gonna ask this... Are you a prince/princess? Were you kidnapped from Hoshido as a kid? *'Corrin': How do you know that? Have we met before? *'Shura': Haha, never underestimate a ninja's intelligence network. Rumors fly about you. I heard you ran off with a legendary sword and you're fighting Nohr and Hoshido. *'Corrin': Well, I wouldn't say that I ran off with it... You've got the meat of things, I guess. Although I wouldn't say we're fighting both kingdoms. We just aren't allied to either. We're working to defeat a greater threat to our world. It's why we've come here. We want to meet the Sage and ask him how we can accomplish our mission. *'Shura': Hmmm. All right. I think I understand your story. I guess I'll help you. *'Corrin': Really?! Thank you! *'Shura': Yeah. You defeated that Mokushujin scum, after all. If I go with you, you may accomplish my other goals for me, too! And a bigger army is better for you, right? *'Corrin': Yes. We'd be glad to have you. Thank you, Shura! *'Shura': From now on, I pledge my services to you. Let's help each other out, Lord/Lady Corrin. (Corrin interacts with Nyx) *'Nyx': Hrm. *'Corrin': Hey, what are you doing here? This place is dangerous. You'd better come with us and take refuge with our reserves. *'Nyx': I don't need your help. I'm capable of protecting myself. *'Corrin': But... *'Nyx': Listen, child, have you got cotton in your ears? I said I don't need your help. *'Corrin': Child?! I could very well be older than you! *'Nyx': I don't have time to fight about this. Just leave me alone. I just want to get away from civilization and be left alone... *'Corrin': Alone... You're by yourself? Do you not have family? *'Nyx': ...I lost anything that would qualify as a family a long, long time ago. They all found me repulsive and forced me away. So I'm alone. But I'm happy that way. *'Corrin': Hmm... Well, you could always join us instead of traveling alone. *'Nyx': Are you insane? Only a fool would ask a total stranger to joint their party. You don't know my past... *'Corrin': True, but what's in your past is just that: in the past. Everyone has a secret or two they don't—or can't—talk about. There's no reason we can't be friends in the present. *'Nyx': Hmm... You're pretty convincing for such a young one. Determined, too. *'Corrin': That's because I have a big secret that's driving me. I can't tell anyone about it... But that doesn't mean I can't have friends who trust me regardless. And I know what it's like to be alone. I don't wish that feeling on anyone. *'Nyx': *sigh* Well, I can't say I hate your offer. You might actually be able to understand me. All right. I'll go with you. You can use my power as you see fit. Against Shura (Note: Only if Corrin hasn't talked to him) Pre-Battle Defeated Against Illusion (boss) Pre-Battle Defeated After Battle (A door lies at the end of the map. Corrin stands in front of it, surrounded Elise, Camilla, Sakura, and Takumi) *'Elise': Wow, we've finally reached the top floor. The Sage must be just behind that door! *'Takumi': Hang on—let's not let our guard down just yet. There's something strange about that door. I can't quite tell what though... *'Sakura': S-strange? Then...we should proceed with caution. *'Camilla': Who knows what traps might be on the other side. Be careful, Corrin. (Corrin moves closer to the door. The screen fades to white, only to reveal the old man's house once again) *'Corrin': What the?! But this is— *'Old Man': Oh! Hello! Hoo hoo! Welcome back. *'Corrin': Huh?! But…you're the old man from before! You were at the base of the mountain. How did you get up to the highest floor? *'Old Man': Ah, so close—this room is actually linked to the highest floor. Quite convenient for me. I commend you for overcoming the trials I put forth. You are worthy of meeting me. *'Corrin': I can't believe this—you're the Rainbow Sage? (The screen fades to white and transitions back. The old man's picture has changed to that of the Sage) *'Rainbow Sage': Indeed I am. You set up the mountain in order to ask me something, did you not? Well, let's hear it. *'Corrin': We're looking for...a dragon. We've been told that we needed to meet one. The dragon will help us stop this endless conflict between Nohr and Hoshido. I have to do whatever it takes to stop the fighting! *'Rainbow Sage': Ho... So you want to end the war, huh? Fascinating. And admirable. All right. I'll tell you where to find a dragon. But first, let me see that Yato of yours. *'Corrin': Really? OK. Here you go. *'Rainbow Sage': ... I, who forged the sacred blade... I, who committed the great sin... I, who wove the divine colors... I call on you now, Seal of Flames! (Pans to an image of Yato with a light behind it. After the screen flashes, the Yato begins emitting a blue glow, the Yato has also transformed into Alpha Yato) *'Rainbow Sage': Your blade... It should be a little stronger now. *'Corrin': Thank you so much! Is this...the Seal of Flames that Fuga mentioned? *'Rainbow Sage': No, not quite. To complete the Seal of Flames, you need the other four divine weapons. Once you have them, the Seal of Flames will become the Fire Emblem. *'Corrin': The Fire Emblem... *'Rainbow Sage': Yes... Without that, you have no chance of succeeding in your quest... Don't lose heart. Continue down the path you've chosen. It should lead...you to each of the weapons you need... *cough...cough...* (The Rainbow Sage collapses) *'Corrin': Sage?! Something's wrong! (Scene transitions) *'Corrin': Sakura, do you have your rod?! *'Sakura:' Y-yes! *'Corrin:' Elise, you too. Heal him! Quickly! *'Elise:' I'll do my best! *'Rainbow Sage': Don't waste your energy... I have lived well beyond my time already... *'Corrin': What? *'Rainbow Sage': Anyway, human magic...won't work on me... *'Corrin': Human magic? Why won't it? You don't mean you're—! *'Rainbow Sage': Yes. I am the dragon you've been searching for. Long, long ago... Twelve dragons were filled with desire... They fought over who would control the world... For my part, I create the Yato and the divine weapons. Doing so pulled humanity into our war. I wasn't able to die...until I had atoned for those sins... *'Corrin': But...that was so long ago... *'Rainbow Sage': I've given your Yato...the last of my power... Corrin... Use...the Yato... Make...your own destiny... *'Corrin': Sage... (Scene transitions to Corrin standing up, while Sakura and Elise watch from the back) *'Corrin': ...Thank you, Sage. I mean... Thank you, great dragon... I will make sure that your sacrifice is not in vain. Let's head to the Bottomless Canyon. The skies will soon change above Hoshido and Nohr. After Save Screen Male Corrin * Lilith: Lord Corrin, could I have a moment of your time? There's a familiar face here to see you. * Jakob: Lord Corrin, it's truly splendid to see you are doing well! When word reached us that you had gone missing, I could not rest. Tracking nobles across dimensional barriers was a new item for my résumé... But I am undoubtedly richer for it. Now that I am here, I would like to fight at your side. (Jakob joins the army) Female Corrin * Lilith: Lady Corrin, could I have a moment of your time? There's a familiar face here to see you. * Felicia: Lady Corrin! I'm so glad you're safe! When I'd heard you'd gone missing I couldn't think about anything else! I've been tracking you down ever since, through the astral whosits! It wasn't easy, but I made it here and I want to fight! (Felicia joins the army)Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script